


Forever

by Grimmliz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Quem se atreve a amar para sempre, quando o amor deve morrer?
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Kudos: 1





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic inspirada nos eventos de Le Morte D'Arthur, e em Forever, do Queen. ♥

Com mãos trêmulas e respiração pesada, Sir Gawain deixou cair a pena ainda com a ponta umedecida de tinta. Os respingos mancharam a carta que escrevia, o que não importava, já que seu sangue havia feito o mesmo. Recostou-se exausto contra os travesseiros, fechando os olhos por um instante. Aqueles seriam seus últimos momentos, ele bem sabia, e estava tudo bem. Com algum esforço, perpassou a vista pelas frases um tanto borradas, mas não menos sinceras. Lancelot era a única falta para a qual clamaria por redenção, não através de arrependimentos, mas por afirmação de seu amor; por isso imploraria, de sua tumba, embora sem direito algum, uma última vez, pois ainda que a morte fosse o fim de tudo, e almas gêmeas não se unissem para todo o sempre, seus sentimentos perdurariam mesmo então, e só assim seu coração, em sua iniquidade, descansaria acalentado ante a dádiva de contemplá-lo.


End file.
